Embeleso
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: FaKiri. PWP. No puede hacer más que someterse a los gestos que el héroe tiene con él.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Finalmente lo he logrado. Pr_ _ecuela de "Provocación"._

 _ **FaKiri. Relación establecida. PWP.**_

* * *

 **Embeleso.**

Abre los ojos y tras quitarse de encima el brazo de su compañero se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Aún está somnoliento y le toma tiempo percatarse del estado en el que se encuentra: está desnudo.

Baja la mirada y se pregunta dónde está su ropa interior. No hace esfuerzo por buscar la prenda y se queda por lo menos un par de minutos al borde del colchón antes de reaccionar.

Se levanta con la intención de buscar sus bóxers y deshacerse parcialmente de su desnudez pero le cuesta divisar la prenda en el suelo por la escasa luz en la habitación. Piensa que recordar le ayudará a saber dónde quedó su ropa sin embargo antes de que pueda intentar evocar las escenas se ve llevado hacia a la cama de nuevo.

Su espalda está sobre el colchón y encima puede ver los orbes pardos del hombre mirándole con cierta pereza.

—¿Qué haces? —su rauca voz producto del sueño le hace estremecer.

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder se apodera de sus labios. Se siente como un pequeño animal y tiembla por las caricias que le ofrece dentro de la boca. Su lengua toca su paladar y una de sus manos le toma por el costado izquierdo, son roces flojos, descuidados y lentos; cree que en cualquier momento volverá a caer dormido pero al pensarlo su pulgar roza su pezón y le hace gemir.

Sonríe lascivo en el ósculo —Me gusta eso —le dice sobre sus labios.

No puede hacer más que someterse a los gestos que el héroe tiene con él porque ya ha espabilado y es obvio que va por una segunda ronda.

Sonidos húmedos de sus besos llenan la recámara, el mayor saborea el interior de su cavidad bucal, succiona su lengua y muerde sus labios con parsimonia, sus dientes le hacen removerse y comienza a sentir el calor acumulándose en su vientre.

Entreabre sus ojos escarlata y enfoca el rostro del más alto, hay una sonrisa de terciopelo en sus labios y embelesado alza las manos para hundir los dedos en su melena de tono claro, los enreda en sus mechones y aprieta los cabellos entre sus dedos mientras le susurra que siga antes de besarle.

Percibe una sonrisa en su boca y baja las manos a su nuca cuando le acaricia el torso. Palpa su pecho, su abdomen y continúa hasta llegar a su vientre, donde hace figuras sinuosas sobre el vello que baja desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna y entonces rompe el beso para bajar la mirada; a pesar de que no es la primera vez no consigue acostumbrarse a estar desnudo y ser observado por el mayor.

Sin previo aviso la mano del hombre envuelve su miembro y con los colores en el rostro se cubre la boca, los ásperos dedos ajenos rozan el tronco y suben hasta el glande para después rodearle con sólo dos dedos y empezar a masturbarlo. La presión que ejerce en su falo le hace retorcerse y poco a poco su espalda se va arqueando; lleva un ritmo lento, sube y baja por el tronco desde la base hasta la corona y de repente se detiene para tocar la cabeza con el pulgar y tentar con la uña su uretra.

—Para... —le suplica, intenta alcanzar su mano —es sufi-

Mas no puede terminar su frase. El más alto presiona y rasca el orificio en su glande varias veces y le hace correrse inesperadamente. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, se aferra a las sábanas y forma un arco con su torso mientras gime de manera quebrada y ronca; la garganta le raspa y su voz aún no se recupera del pasado encuentro. Es un jadeo largo y su cadera sufre algunos espasmos al tiempo en que su orgasmo es liberado, el espeso y blanquecino líquido salpica su abdomen y se derrama sobre la mano del de cabello claro.

Respira apresuradamente, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez y con ojos llorosos mira al mayor cuando éste deja su miembro, lo ve sonreír y lamer los restos de esperma en sus dedos. Las mejillas le arden, luce muy erótico.

Fatgum vuelve a besarle y al percibir el sabor agrio y peculiar de su semen en la lengua una idea cruza por su mente.

—Quiero... intentar algo —le dice tan pronto el contacto termina.

El héroe no parece suponer lo que pretende pero le permite hacer lo que quiere. Con piernas temblorosas se incorpora hasta sentarse sobre el colchón y hace al mayor separar las piernas una vez se ha sentado frente a él para poder hincarse entre ellas.

Clava su mirada carmín en la del mayor y sabe que es obvio para él lo que va a intentar cuando ve su manzana de Adán moverse.

Nunca había intentado esto, regularmente era el más alto quien lo hacía y está por arrepentirse de siquiera haberlo pensado al bajar la mirada a la bragadura del otro.

Traga con fuerza y acerca sus manos al parcialmente erecto miembro del mayor. Toma el tronco de su falo con ambas manos y sube y baja un par de veces por su longitud antes de agacharse y meter a su boca la punta; el mayor da un respingo y muerde su labio inferior reteniendo los sonidos de su garganta. Procura no tocar el glande con sus dientes y se asegura de dejar que la saliva en su boca se vaya a su lengua para embadurnar su falo con ésta. Mueve sus manos en la envergadura del otro y deja de estimular la punta para mirarlo, hay hilos de saliva mezclada con semen ajeno colgando de sus labios hacia la punta de su miembro, y mientras le sostiene la mirada da un lametazo lento en su punta que excita más al hombre, siente su hombría tensarse y ponerse más rígida.

—Ki-Kirishima... —le escucha decir bajo su aliento, no puede evitar emocionarse por hacer que resuelle su nombre. Cubre el glande hasta los bordes con su boca y succiona lentamente, —¡Ngh, Kirishima...! —resopla y en un acto reflejo agarra sus lacios cabellos bermejos.

Es un agarre brusco pero soporta el dolor y sigue estimulando la punta. La saliva empieza a escurrir por los bordes de su boca, tiene un singular tono pardusco y es más viscosa de lo normal; en su lengua advierte un sabor acre y después de algunas chupadas más lo deja ir, Fatgum jadea de manera profunda y grave mientras se arquea ligeramente.

Después de limpiar los remanentes de saliva busca el tubo de lubricante que usaron algunas horas atrás y antes de que pueda abrirlo el mayor se lo arrebata.

—Yo lo haré.

—Pero...

Cuando menos se lo espera ya se encuentra abrazando al héroe profesional por el cuello, hincado sobre una de sus piernas con la parte baja alzada hacia atrás. En su posición le es imposible ver lo que el otro hace y se aferra con más fuerza a él al momento en que escucha la tapa del lubricante ser abierta. Realmente no consigue acostumbrarse a esto y supone que se debe a la diferencia de edad entre ellos.

Sufre un escalofrío al sentir el frío contacto del líquido contra su entrada y suspira largamente cuando el dedo índice del más alto entra en su recto. Su propio miembro reacciona y da un respingo después de que introduce su dedo por completo.

El mayor mantiene su mano libre en su espalda para sostenerle mientras mueve su dedo adentro de él, y no tarda mucho en meter un segundo dedo. Abre y cierra sus dedos como tijeras dentro de su recto y los sonidos viscosos estimulan su erección, las sensaciones lo sofocan y apenas puede mantener el equilibrio. Mueve la cadera al compás de sus dedos y consigue que golpee contra su próstata para desbaratarse sobre él.

—¡Mmh! —frunce los labios ahogando sus gemidos en la garganta, el mayor vuelve a golpear su próstata y ahora tiene el reflejo de morderle el cuello.

Su mordida es más fuerte de lo que planea y escucha al otro quejarse, dejará una marca.

Saca sus dedos lentamente y siente el lubricante derramarse de su recto a sus muslos. Sus piernas flaquean, sufre algunos espasmos y se deja caer encima del hombre.

Fatgum lo rodea con sus brazos y levanta su cabeza para compartir un beso con él por enésima vez. Es lento, húmedo e impúdico; lame sus labios y chupa el inferior, explora su cavidad, junta su lengua con la propia y le hace gemir en el ósculo.

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunta en susurros con una sonrisa lasciva.

Asiente con la cabeza y se separa un poco del otro, apoya su mano izquierda en el pecho del mayor, se acomoda sobre su regazo separando las piernas y las coloca a sus costados. Gira la parte de arriba para ayudarse, lleva su mano derecha a su trasero y con sus dedos índice y cordial estira el anillo muscular de su recto para comenzar a bajar hasta encontrar la punta del falo ajeno. Por el rabillo del ojo ve el rostro del héroe, sus mejillas están ligeramente pintadas y cuando lo agarra de la cadera sabe que puede continuar.

Consigue colocar la punta y entonces toma el miembro del más alto para mantenerlo en posición. Baja más su cadera y muerde su labio, siente su recto dilatarse y logra introducir el glande hasta la corona. Se detiene un momento para regular su respiración y sigue bajando; pasa el cuello y empieza a meter parte del tronco y vuelve a parar, su respiración se estropea.

—Perdón por esto —farfulla, no está seguro de haber oído bien y se distrae de su tarea por querer preguntar qué ha dicho.

Y de improviso Fatgum lo hunde sobre su excitación de un solo movimiento. Jadea estrepitosamente, se dobla hacia atrás y poco a poco su voz se quiebra; su cuerpo se sacude de arriba abajo y los temblores cesan una vez el mayor lo abraza y lo pega a su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —su aliento caliente choca con su cabeza y sus fornidos brazos le sujetan firmemente.

Con dificultad le responde afirmativamente, su respiración es errática y aún no se acostumbra al grueso falo de su compañero. Hasta que su respiración se regula el mayor no hace nada y cuando le asegura que está bien baja sus manos a los costados de sus muslos, donde le agarra con solidez y empieza a moverle. Lo sube y baja por la envergadura de su excitación mientras se agarra con torpeza a su cuello, apenas tolera el grosor de su miembro y se concentra en la forma en que su entrada se estira y se estrecha cuando entra y sale.

—¿Cómo... se siente...? —murmura y levanta la cadera, golpeando dentro de él.

Gime largamente y vuelve a sufrir espasmos, siente su miembro caliente y le urge correrse. —F-Fat... Fatgum... —sus ojos están vidriosos y en cualquier momento derramará lágrimas.

Sus jadeos excitan al héroe y percibe su miembro tensarse adentro de su recto e implorante suspira su nombre.

El más alto le acomoda sobre la cama, se posiciona encima, entre sus piernas y comienza a embestir contra él, sus estocadas son fuertes, rápidas y abruptas; se le dificulta seguir el ritmo y no puede controlar su propio cuerpo, la saliva se acumula en su boca y jadea de manera ahogada.

—¡Kirishima! —Dice entre dientes, le cuesta mantener el control.

Su espalda se arquea y pierde el decoro, se aferra a una de las muñecas del mayor y entierra las uñas en su piel —¡Fatgum, Fatgum! —la saliva se derrama de su boca —¡Mmh, Fatgum!

—...demonios —masculla, su interior se ciñe más y aumenta el brío en sus embestidas.

—¡Ahh! —Gime repetidamente cuando el otro empuja, puede ser su imaginación pero siente que llega más adentro con cada estocada —¡Faaah...! —y entonces llega al clímax.

Su semen se derrama una segunda vez, mancha su abdomen y el del más alto. En su orgasmo su interior aprieta más la excitación del mayor y no tarda en sentir su pastosa esencia llenarle por dentro.

—¡Ngh! —Da un par de estocadas más y espera a que su miembro deje de palpitar para sacarlo.

Siente escalofríos cuando sale y el frío ambiente de la madrugada choca en su bragadura. El ritmo de su respiración se normaliza y escucha las pesadas exhalaciones del hombre, quien aún se sostiene sobre sus palmas y le mira desde arriba. Lo ve desplomarse a su lado derecho y pasa su brazo derecho encima de él en un abrazo flojo.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta, y cuando asiente le acerca a su cuerpo para acurrucarse con él —. Deberíamos tomar una ducha.

Se deja hacer y disfruta el calor ajeno que el mayor le ofrece en el abrazo, la calidez le provoca sueño y está cerca de dormirse hasta que el de cabello claro lo alza en brazos.

Lo lleva consigo al baño y pone a llenar la tina mientras se enjuagan antes de sumergirse en el agua caliente.

Fatgum le coloca entre sus piernas y deja que recargue su espalda en su abdomen, la cadencia de su respiración le arrulla y cuando le acaricia el cabello se refriega cual felino contra su mano. El más alto pone su mano en su barbilla y le hace voltear arriba, le sonríe y se agacha para besarle lento y candoroso.

* * *

 _No me considero buena con esto —y aún así sigo escribiendo estas escenas—, pero lo que más odio es terminar el lemon, jaja._


End file.
